What's Left Behind
by NoBodysAngel1179
Summary: Ginny has decided to leave Harry and their three children. Harry has hired Draco Malfoy as his Solicitor. They do have a past, but it's been buried over the years since their days at Hogwarts. Eventual slash between Harry and Draco.  Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or the world they live in, I'm just playing with it a little bit, I'll put it back as is, promise :).

Warnings : This will be Harry/Draco eventually, so that means slash, don't like, don't read. Also a lot of Ginny bashing, this is a fic where she is a horrible person. I like the character, don't get me wrong, I just have to make her mean to make the story work.

Summary : Ginny has decided to leave Harry and their three children. Harry has hired Draco Malfoy as his Solicitor. They do have a past, but it's been buried over the years since their days at Hogwarts. This whole thing will bring back buried feelings and things from the past best left there.

* * *

Harry sat at the table in his best friend's home, nursing a glass of firewiskey as Hermione watched him with worried eyes.

"What do you plan to do?" she finally asked, sipping at her tea.

"She's made it clear that she wants out," Harry said, running a hand through his hair which was already sticking up in places, Hermione sighed and sat back and crossed her legs. "I of course don't expect you or Ron to take sides, I mean she is his sister, I can't ask you to do that."

"She's an idiot," Hermione said, her voice sharp and Harry looked up surprised, smiling slightly. "I don't know what Ron thinks, and she may be one of my best friends, but I've seen how she treats you and your kids, I think your better off without her."

"Thank you 'Mione," he said, reaching over the table and taking her hand and received a smile in return. They turned when they heard the fireplace flare to life and saw Ron walk through the fireplace, brushing off the soot as he looked up.

"Hi love," he said, walking to Hermione and kissing her on the forehead, "hey mate," he said awkwardly, looking at Harry as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just come from the Burrow, Ginny is there," he said and Harry sighed, he could only assume that she was turning the Weasley's against him.

"That means that she left them alone," Harry said, standing and picking up his jacket as he walked to the fireplace.

"Harry," Hermione called and he turned as he reached for the floo powder, "think about contacting him."

"I will, Hermione, thanks," he said before he left, flooing to his front room.

"Daddy," three voices called and Harry looked up to see his children rushing towards him, James holding both of his younger siblings hands, tear streaks on the faces of the two youngest. Harry bent down and pulled Lily into his arms and onto his hip while hugging the other two with his other arm.

"Where's mum?" James asked, looking up at his father, on the verge of tears and Harry felt his anger flare but quickly stomped down on it.

"She went to your grandparent's house," he said, leading them to the bathroom where he set Lily down on the toilet, pulling her tear soaked pajama's off of her. "Go get ready for bed you two," he said to James and Albus as he started to fill the tub. Once it was partially full, he turned to see his two sons still standing there and sighed. "I'll be right here, I promise," he said gently, and James bit his lip, something he had picked up from Harry before taking his brother's hand and leading him from the room.

It took two hours to get Lily bathed, all three changed into their pajamas and into bed leaving him to sit before the fireplace, wondering if Ginny would be coming back that night, but he highly doubted it. He reached for his jacket and pulled a small card out of the pocket and looked at the small print.

_Draco Malfoy, Solicitor_

_Law Firm of Malofy, Zabini and Smith.  
_

Sighing, he decided to give his old school rival a call tomorrow.

* * *

Draco entered his office and past his secretary, bidding her good morning and walked into his office, the large bay windows, floor to ceiling, allowing sunlight to filter in.

"Your ten o'clock called and said she would be late, here is your tea and your messages," Jane said, smiling at him, setting the items on his desk before leaving again.

"Thank you Jane," he called after her and picked up his cup of tea and messages, turning towards the windows, flipping through the pieces of paper before reaching the last one.

_Draco, I need to talk to you, Hermione._

Placing the note down on his desk, he reached for his phone and quickly dialed the woman's number.

"Thanks for calling me right away," Hermione said, not even saying hello.

"If I had waited any longer, you would be harassing me," Draco replied, turning towards his desk, smirking at her snort.

"True. Anyway, I needed to talk ask you a favor."

"Of course you do," Draco said, chuckling but stopped as he heard Hermione sigh.

"Harry needs your help," she said and Draco blinked. He and Harry Potter had become friends in the years after the war, they weren't close, but they did catch the occasional drink with their mutual friends.

"What did he get into this time?" he asked.

"Ginny is leaving him," at this Draco snorted, he hated Ginny Weasley, not only because of who she was but because of how she treated her husband and children.

"That's good news, is it not?"

"Yes, in a way, but you know Ginny, she'll pull out all the stops and put it to Harry before the whole thing is over," Hermione said and Draco ran a hand over his face.

"All right, I'll talk to him, have him give me a ring," he said.

"I will," she said then they said goodbye and hung up. Checking his clock he saw that it was almost time for his first appointment and reached for a folder on his desk.

* * *

Two hours later, he was sitting back and enjoying a cup of tea when his phone beeped and he reached forward and picked up the receiver.

"Yes Jane?" he said into the phone.

"A Mr. James Black is on the line, he says you are expecting his call," was the reply and Draco sighed, knowing who exactly was on the line.

"Thank you Jane, send him through." As soon as the call clicked over, he cast a quick privacy spell that would shield their conversation from anyone trying to listen in. "Potter," he said once the line clicked over and was met with silence.

"I guess Hermione told you I would be calling?" the weary voice said from the other end.

"Yes and really, James Black isn't that original," Draco drawled and he heard the other man sigh.

"I'll give you that, did she say what I would be calling about?" Harry asked.

"She did, but why don't you tell me from your perspective," Draco asked, leaning back and raised an eyebrow when he heard a young voice call for Harry from the background and Harry respond, though his voice was muffled like he had placed his hand over the mouthpiece.

"Malfoy?" his voice came back a moment later.

"I'm here," the blond said, sipping at his tea.

"Can we meet up, there are too many ears here."

"Sure, are you free today? I have some open time around three," Draco said, glancing at his planner.

"Yeah, I think I could do that. At your office?"

"Yes," Draco said, writing the appointment down.

"All right, I'll be there." They said their goodbyes and Draco hung up, turning towards the windows once again, thinking.

* * *

At three fifteen, Harry Potter walked through Draco's door, looking more than disheveled, Draco standing to greet him.

"Potter," he said, holding out his hand which the other shook before taking the seat the other man indicated.

"Thanks for seeing me on short notice," Harry said, taking the tea offered by the other man.

"Of course, why don't you tell me what you are needing a Solicitor for exactly?" Draco said, taking a seat behind his desk. Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face, glaring at the desk in front of him.

"Ginny has decided to leave me," he said, hating how defeated he sounded to his own ears.

"I see," Draco said, pulling out a pen and a legal pad, writing down notes. "When did she make her desire to be separated known?" Harry heaved a tired sigh and sat back, looking up at the ceiling for a long moment.

"She's been threatening for about six months now," he said quietly and Draco stopped to look at him.

"Six months," he muttered to himself and continued writing on his pad. "Any idea why she would follow through with her threats now?" There was a long silence, one that caused the man behind the desk to look up, an eyebrow raised in question. "Potter?"

"Ginny is pregnant," came the quiet reply finally and Draco's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Congratulations," he said and Harry finally looked at him again, looking beyond exhausted.

"It's not mine," Harry replied and Draco blinked.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Harry leaned forward, running a hand over his face.

"Ginny and I haven't had... relations in almost a year." Draco sat back, clicking his pin a few times, contemplating what the other man was telling him.

"So she has been cheating," he said and Harry looked at him as if he were not right in the head.

"Obviously," Harry said, his voice annoyed.

"Any idea who?" Draco asked, leaning forward again to resume his notes.

"There are several that I suspect honestly."

"All right," Draco said and set his pen down, contemplating the man before him, "I'll take your case, we'll see if we can find out who the father of the child is and make this as painless as possible. I just have one question."

"What is that?" Harry asked, the white-knuckled grip he had on the chair's arms loosened somewhat in relief.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?" he asked and Harry looked at him oddly.

"I don't read the Daily Prophet any longer," he said and reached for the paper when Draco tossed it across the desk. Picking it up, he felt his stomach roll when he saw Ginny on the front page, tears on her face, being held by a man he didn't recognize, the headline reading _"The Story of the Century, Ginny Weasly and Harry Potter Split! Story by Rita Skeeter."_

Harry stared at the page for a full two minutes without blinking before he looked up at the other man, anger and sorrow battling it out to where he felt sick. He opened his mouth several times but no sound came out.

"She's made the first move Harry, you need to play this off, pretend that it does not bother you. I know this will be hard, but the calmer you are, the more she will seem desperate."

"I don't want her to seem desperate," Harry finally said, his voice strained.

"Harry," Draco said, leaning forward, "she is going to make your life a living hell during this whole thing, you need to stay strong. Especially for your children." Harry started at that, as if he hadn't thought about his children being dragged into this.

"They need to stay out of this," he said, placing the paper back on the desk.

"We will do all we can to keep them out of it, but she will probably try to drag them in. What we need to do is get in touch with her Solicitor and find out what she wants. I will do that, don't worry. I want you to keep in as little contact as possible with her, if you do have to talk to her, keep it short and simple, in other words, use small words, something she will understand." Harry glared at Draco who smiled back. "I'm honestly looking forward to this," he said, standing and Harry followed his lead, "it gives me leave to mock her at every turn."

"Draco," Harry said, shaking his head, though he didn't really mind now that all of this was coming to a head.

"I'll contact you as soon as I get in touch with Ginny's solicitor and set up a meeting," Draco said holding out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Thank you, Draco," he said and took his leave.

* * *

Harry returned to Ron and Hermione's house to pick up his children, feeling tired. He smiled at Hermione once she opened the door and became concerned at her worried look.

"What is it?" he asked and the woman sighed before she stepped back and opened the door further, allowing him to enter.

"Ginny came by," she said, closing the door and leading him into the house.

"She took them," Harry said and it wasn't a question.

"I didn't know how to stop her, Harry," Hermione said and Harry sat heavily on one of the couches, "she is their mother."

"It's ok Hermione," he said, leaning his head back, trying to placate the distress he heard in his best friends voice.

"She is staying at the Weasley's," she said sitting on a chair next to him and taking his hand.

"I'm not going to go over there and cause a scene, I'll wait for Draco to contact her Solicitor."

"So he took your case," she said, sounding relieved.

"He did. Did you see the paper this morning?" he asked and Hermione snorted in a very unladylike manor.

"I nearly slapped her when she showed up here," she said, her voice filled with scorn and Harry chuckled.

"I would have loved to see that. This isn't causing problems with you and Ron is it?" he asked, sitting up and looking her in the eyes. She sighed heavily and picked up Hugo as he ran into the room, placing the six year old on her lap.

"Ron," she began but sighed, "he doesn't know what to think, Ginny is his sister so he is torn. He has seen how she treated you and your kids, but he doesn't know what to think."

"Does he know about," he said and paused and looked down at the little boy sitting in his mother's lap, "her condition?"

"Yes, we're all aware of her 'condition'," she said derisively. "Arthur currently is not talking to her, Molly unfortunately has taken her side, the rest of them are somewhere between." Harry sighed again, he didn't want to tear the only family he knew apart, but he, he had to remember, he was not the one seeking the divorce.

"Tell her if you see her before I do that I expect them back in the next couple of days, I don't want to have to press charges against her," he said, he didn't want to threaten her but where his children were concerned, he wasn't making any promises.

"Charges?" Hugo asked, looking up at his uncle with wide brown eyes.

"It's nothing sweetheart," Hermione said, kissing the top of his head. "I'll tell her," she said and Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking to the fireplace and flooing home.

* * *

When he walked in, he stopped, surveying the room, the mess Ginny had left when she had come to get their children's things. Walking forward, he bent down and picked up the stuffed bear he had given Lily for her last birthday and brought it to his nose and inhaled. He had only been home for a minute but he already missed his children's voices and he could feel their absence acutely.

"Damn you Ginny," he said quietly, picking up more of their toys and clothing also left behind in the mad rush to get them out of the house, and placing the items in their rooms, waiting for them to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/****N : **Maybe I should call it a B/N, for before note. :) Sorry for the wait, I've been crazy lately. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, almost 7,000 words without this A/N and it took me forever to get it out. Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter and it won't take as long to get the next one out, I promise, and I hope the length helps make up for it.

**FanGirl2010 : **I hope this works for you, sorry about the wait.

**elleminnowpee : **Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy.

**kyubifreak :** Hope you enjoy.

**bd1986 : **Don't worry, Ginny will get hers. :)

**Tarklovishki :** Thanks for the review, I hope I did a little better with the description part of the story and thanks for your input, I've probably made a lot of mistakes still, but please forgive me, I'm the only one who looks at this before I get it out and I tend to overlook things I should notice. :)

* * *

Harry entered Draco's office three days later at the other man's request, wondering at the annoyance he heard in the others voice. Once he stepped in he paused when Draco held up a finger asking him to wait while he finished his phone conversation. Harry turned to the left and started looking over the large floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with legal books and to his surprise, a few written by Draco himself.

Turning from the wall of bookshelves, he took a good look at the office he didn't have much time to look at last time he was there. The room was done in warm colors, dark brown paneling lined the walls, a plush leather couch sat to the left, a low coffee table in front of it, two large chairs across the desk and a light cream carpet covered the floor. Behind Draco, who sat in a large wing-backed leather chair, was a wall of floor to ceiling windows that looked out on Diagon Alley, Gringotts bank across the street.

"Sit," Draco's voice said, causing Harry to jump and turn from his view of the street through the windows and made his way around the desk and took a seat in one of the chairs there.

"Did you speak with Ginny's Solicitor?" Harry asked and Draco sighed, sitting forward and folding his hands together, leaning on his desk and pinned Harry with a hard look.

"Did you threaten her?" he asked in all seriousness and Harry blinked.

"Did I...?" he started in confusion.

"Threaten her," Draco finished for him.

"No, I would never... Oh Merlin," he said, leaning back in his chair, "she would take it that way."

"I told you not to speak to her Potter," Draco said sitting back and pulling out a piece of parchment and sliding it across the table.

"I didn't!" the other man protested and Draco raised an eyebrow. "The only thing I did was tell Hermione that I wanted my children back or I would press charges." The last three days without his children had been hard, he missed the noise and mayhem that three children could bring.

"Whether you asked Hermione to pass along the message or flooed her personally, I told you to keep your mouth shut." Draco said pushing the parchment towards the other man again.

"What is this?" he asked picking it up.

"That, Harry is a restraining order, you are to stay at least one hundred feet away from her at all times." Harry stared down at the parchment in horror, wondering at how Ginny had gone so far.

"She has my children," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, looking up at Draco, eyes wide with fear.

"There in lies the problem," Draco said, plucking the parchment from Harry's numb hand and put it inside a folder.

"You're damn right that's a problem," Harry nearly exploded, his fear momentarily overshadowed by anger.

"Calm down Harry," Draco said, holding up a hand and a house elf appeared next to him, a tray of tea and chocolate biscuits in it's hands which it set on the coffee table before apparating away.

"Calm down?" Harry cried and Draco shot him a look. "What do you mean calm down? If she refuses to let me see them, I don't know what I'll do."

"I've arranged for the children to be returned to you," Draco said, standing and making his way to the couch and took a seat, picking up a tea cup and pouring himself a cup as Harry stared at him.

"What?" was all he could manage.

"It took some smooth talking but the Weaslette's solicitor is a moron and he agreed to return the children to you until this whole mess is cleared up and we have a judge decide who will get them permanently."

"Thank you," Harry said after a few moments of stunned silence, joining Draco on the couch and took a cup of tea from the other man.

"Of course; now, we need to talk about your expenses," Draco said, setting his tea cup aside and picking up a folder that he _Accio'd_ to him and opened.

"My expenses?" Harry asked, setting his own tea cup down and looked down at the parchment Draco pulled out.

"This is a contract that will allow me access to your accounts, I just need to know what you pay monthly, bills, expenses, and what comes out of which vault, so I can compare," Draco said, handing him a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

"Why do you need this information?" Harry asked, not taking the quill or parchment, his eyebrow raised and Draco barely avoided rolling his eyes.

"As I said, to compare to what is being taken out every month. I want to make sure that Ginny is not taking money out that you are not aware of," Draco said, pushing the quill and parchment at him again.

"You think she'd do that?" Harry asked, as if the thought had never occurred to him and Draco sighed.

"Of course she would, I would suggest banning any access she currently has, just to be safe. In fact, I would go to Gringotts and make sure she hasn't taken a large amount out recently once we are done here and freeze your accounts to anything other than your expenses and bills. Also with this information concerning what vaults, I'll have the goblins go back and pull any charges and withdrawals from the accounts for the last four years. Do you keep expense reports?"

"Expense reports?" Harry asked and Draco sighed again.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, shaking his head.

"Actually I believe Griphook at Gringotts has been keeping an eye on things, to make sure that I don't run low," Harry said after a moment of thinking.

"Well good, sign that contract and I'll get the information and compare," Draco said, again pushing the quill and parchment at Harry who took them but hesitated. "Oh please Harry," the other man sighed, giving in and rolling his eyes this time, "I'm not going to steal from you, I have my own money, thank you." Harry blushed a bit before leaning over the low table reading quickly over what the contract said, happy to find that what Draco had told him was true, before signing it.

"Thank you," Draco said, picking up the parchments and filed them into another folder. "I've scheduled our first meeting with Ginny and her Solicitor next Wednesday. I figure that we should meet on Tuesday and go over everything."

"Lily has ballet on Tuesday," Harry said and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"All right, what time?" Draco asked, picking up his day planner.

"It starts at four and usually lasts about an hour and a half."

"Well I have appointments until four when I had put that time aside to speak with you."

"Can we do it Monday or something?" Harry asked.

"No, how about we meet after her lessons?" Draco said, closing his planner and placing it back on the ground.

"I usually have dinner after her lessons," Harry replied.

"All right, come over to my house and we'll work there, your children can spend time with Scorpious," Draco said, standing and moving towards his desk.

"Oh, ok," Harry said slowly.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked, putting his jacket on and put some things away in a filing cabinet.

"No, not at all," Harry said quickly, standing himself and reaching for his own jacket.

"Great, well I have a meeting in five minutes, I'll send that information off to Gringotts and I would suggest you head there at your earliest convenience and stop her from taking anything from your vaults."

"All right, thank you Draco," Harry said, shaking the other man's hand before leaving, Draco following behind.

"I'll see you Wednesday," Draco said, turning the opposite direction as Harry.

* * *

Two and half hours later, Harry left Gringotts, still fuming, trying to rein in his magic as it threatened to do violence to anything in it's path. He fought down the urge to apparate to wherever Ginny was staying and ring her neck. To say that Draco had been right had been an understatement, Ginny had been taking small amounts of Galleons out of each of his vaults for the last three years, slowly but surely depleting them. The last ones were two days ago where she had taken five thousand Galleon's out of the Black vault, ten thousand out of the Potter vault and two thousand out of their family vault. He was just glad that she had no access to their children's vaults they had set aside for their education or if something happened to the both of them.

Griphook had been happy to stop all access she had to the Black and Potter family vault's, especially when he found out that she had been taking money from the accounts without Harry's knowledge. Harry couldn't stop her access to their combined vault as her name was on the documents, but he could take out what he had put in, which was most and put it in the Potter vault to stop her access to at least that amount.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Harry walked down Diagon Alley, ignoring the stares and whispers as he passed and quickly walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Tom," he said, sitting down at the bar, greeting the barkeep.

"Mr. Potter," the older man said, setting down a firewhisky in front of him and Harry smiled gratefully at him before taking a sip. "Long day?" the barkeep asked, flicking his wand at the glasses and a rag started cleaning the dirty dishes.

"The longest," Harry replied and set his glass down on the bar and waived Tom away when he reached out to pour him more. "I need to get home, I just stopped in for a minute," he said, standing up and reaching for his money pouch but Tom waived him away.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Potter," he said and Harry smiled his thanks before he turned to leave. Usually he would hate people treating him differently than others, but he actually owned a share in the business and though Tom had insisted that he would drink free, Harry had protested so they had compromised and Harry got his first drink free. He still tried to pay out of courtesy but never protested when Tom refused.

Stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron, he took a deep breath and he apparated home from that spot, a chorus of "Daddy" greeting him as he stepped into his front room, he couldn't help but grin as his children ran into his arms, Hermione standing behind them, smiling.

"I can't believe she did this," Hermione said from the kitchen table, going over the documents that Harry had brought from Draco and Gringotts as Harry made dinner later and the kids played upstairs.

"Yeah," Harry said, still feeling shocked but glad he had his children home and hopefully for good. "Does Ron mind that you've been here all day, especially with the kids?" he asked and Hermione smiled slightly.

"We're not really talking right now," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes but turning when her youngest, who was only two let out a cry from where she laid on the floor and picked her up.

"Why? It's not because of me is it?" he asked and sighed when the woman didn't respond.

"Not just you, I'm not happy with Ginny right now and he invited her over tonight and I refused to stay." Harry sighed and leaned against the counter for a moment.

"I don't want to be the cause of your problems 'Mione," he said quietly and she huffed out a laugh.

"You're not, she is, she's the one causing the problems," she said, her voice hard and cold.

"Thanks Hermione," he said, squeezing her shoulder tightly as he walked past.

"Harry," Hermione said hesitantly after a few moments of silence and he turned in question as he pulled plates and out of the cupboard. "I..." she started then took a deep breath, "I knew." Harry stopped from placing the plates out and blinked at her.

"Knew?" he asked, sitting down heavily, having a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"I knew about her spending those amounts," she said, biting her lower lip. "I didn't know it was this bad, but I knew that she tended to spend a lot of money. I thought of saying something to you but she always assured me that you knew and were ok with it."

"Can you tell me what she spent that money on?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence, feeling a bit hurt, but couldn't really blame Hermione, she had been lied to as well.

"Anything and everything," Hermione said, shrugging, "spa weekends, clothes, she had an apartment in London."

"What?" Harry asked, his head shooting up in surprise.

"She said she used it to get away when you and the kids got too much," Hermione said, tears filling her eyes. "She kept all of her purchases there, I think she even put your name on the lease if what she told me was right."

"Do you know who the father is?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes and she shook her head.

"No, she alluded to having other's, but never said anything for sure and never who." Harry stood up angrily when he heard the thunderous footsteps of five children making their way down the stairs.

"Is dinner ready?" Rose asked, walking to her mother and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Sure is," Harry said, waiving his hand and wandlessly setting the table. Dinner was tense between the two adults while the kids around them chattered, not noticing their quiet.

"Daddy, are Rose, Hugo and Selia really staying over?" Lily asked, turning her big blue eyes staring at him hopefully and Harry looked at Hermione, finding the shame and sadness still there at her hiding the truth from him.

"Of course they are sweetheart," he said, smiling at his daughter and then Hermione who looked near tears again.

"Thank you Harry," she said later, once they put the kids to bed and sat again at the kitchen table, nursing cups of tea.

"You're my best friend 'Mione, I'm not going to throw you out when you're having problems at home," he said smiling at her. "Especially when I'm the reason," he said sighing and she took his hand, smiling gently at him.

"This isn't the first time we've fought about this Harry," she said quietly and Harry looked up in surprise. "Ron was just as a aware of everything as I was, and I tended to be more vocal about it and Ron wanted to ignore it."

"Some best friend," Harry muttered, standing and taking his cup to the sink.

"That's not fair Harry," Hermione admonished, "you've said it yourself, being between you and Ginny is a hard place."

"If he had said something, he wouldn't be in that place," he said, gripping the side of the sink tightly.

"Harry," Hermione said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," she said, at a loss for what else to say.

"I'm going to go to bed," he said, turning and smiling at her before gently pushing past her and heading towards the stairs.

* * *

He awoke two days later to a howler from Ginny, he had to admit that he was surprised that she had waited this long. He had waited for it to come and when it hadn't yesterday, he knew it would be bad when it finally did.

"Harry James Potter!" it started, Ginny's voice high pitched and screechy, "how dare you take my money from our accounts. You think that you are so much better than myself? I will take my children back and you will never see them again, do you hear me?" With that, Harry incinerated the red envelope with a small wave of his wand and stood, moving to the oven where he stirred the eggs as he heard his children coming down the stairs.

"Was that mum?" James asked, standing in the doorway while Lily and Albus sat at the table.

"Yes," Harry said, leaving it at that, not wanting to elaborate, "what do you want for breakfast?" he asked pulling out eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Albus called out and the other two agreed.

"Coming right up," he said pulling out a bowl to mix up the batter as he listened to his children talk.

"What are we doing today dad?" Albus asked around a full mouth of food and Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well you are going to school, then Lily has ballet, then we are going to a friends house," he said, standing and putting his plate in the sink before he started clearing the table of the excess plates and cups.

"What friends?" James asked, putting a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"Draco and Scorpius Malfoy," Harry said and looked up when the children became quiet suddenly. "What?" The two boys looked at each other before turning back to their father, wide-eyed.

"Mum said they're bad people," Albus said, his voice quiet and James nodded enthusiastically.

"She said that Mr. Malfoy tried to hurt you when you were younger," the older of Harry's sons said and Harry ran a hand over his face, sighing.

"Yes, when we were younger, Draco and I did fight, but no more than you two," Harry replied and the two boys looked at each other.

"They won't hurt us?" James asked his father and Harry smiled.

"No, they won't hurt you," he promised.

* * *

Draco looked at his son out of the corner of his eye and smiled as the boy practically vibrated with excitement at meeting Harry's children. With being a Malfoy, he didn't have many friends as most Death Eaters avoided each other and other people tended to avoid them. They stood in front of the fireplace waiting for the Potter's to come through.

"Do you think they'll like me?" the young boy asked.

"Of course they will like you," Draco said, laying his hang on his son's head.

"Do you think they will like my room?" the boy asked after a minute of silence and Draco snorted.

"I'm sure that they will enjoy it as much as you," he said and looked up when the fireplace roared to life and two smaller figures walked out, Draco noting that it was Harry's older son and daughter. "Hullo," he said, smiling at them and noted that the boy stared at him with wide eyes, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hi," the boy said in a small voice and hid the younger girl behind him and Draco turned when the fireplace again roared and Harry and his younger son came through.

"Harry," Draco said, nodding to the other man.

"Draco," he said, holding his hand out which Draco shook. "These are my children, James, Albus and Lily," he said pointing to each in turn.

"Hullo," Draco replied, "this is Scorpius," he said, turning to his son to find that the boy had hid himself behind his legs and he gently pulled him out from behind him and then in front of him, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "Say hi Scorpius," he gently commanded.

"Hi," the younger boy muttered, his eyes on the floor. Draco and Harry shared a look and Draco turned to walk into the room, leading his son.

"I thought we could have a snack as it is not yet dinner time and then the children can play while we work," he said, looking at Harry who nodded.

"Sounds good," he said as the children still had yet to speak. Draco led them into a informal dining room, on the small side, considering the one that Harry had seen those years ago, with a simple table and six chairs, lightly furnished with a china cabinet and a serving table near the door. On the table there was a collection of fruits, yogurts, puddings and biscuits with lemonade sitting in a large carafe.

They took their seats and Scorpius came out of his shell and started to pile food onto his plate as Draco poured him a glass of lemonade.

"Try this," Scorpius said, placing a large helping of banana pudding on Albus' plate, who he had ended up sitting next to and Albus looked at his father who smiled at him. "Inky makes the best banana pudding," Scorpius said, shoveling a spoonful into his own mouth. Albus picked up his spoon and took a small bite before a large smile broke out and took another which started him grabbing for things at the table and pulling them onto his plate.

Harry placed fruits on Lilie's plate and a small chocolate biscuit as well, nodding to James who hadn't started, but sat glaring at Albus and Scorpius as they started talking about things they both liked, seeming like they would become fast friends.

Twenty minutes later, Scorpius and Albus were still talking animatedly, almost over each other, still stuffing their faces, Harry was wiping Lily's face with a wet cloth and James was still glaring at everyone.

"Do you want to see my room?" Scorpius said, sitting up on his knees, his eyes wide as he bounced with excitement. "Can we go to my room dad?" he asked, turning to Draco and the older man smiled, shaking his head.

"If everyone is done," he said, looking around and stood when everyone seemed to agree, Harry picking up his daughter.

"Come on!" Scorpius said, grabbing Albus' hand and running down the hallway, James, his curiosity getting the better of him, following close behind, Harry, Draco and Lily, still in her father's arms, following at a slower pace.

"What is this room that has him so excited?" Harry asked and Draco smiled at him.

"You'll just have to see," he said leading the other man through the manor to a room with two large wood carved doors where the three boys were standing.

"Come on dad!" Scorpius said, his voice as close to a whine as it ever got and Draco looked at him sharply.

"Scorpius, patience," he said before stepping forward and placed a hand on the elaborate door handle and Harry watched as it glowed a light blue color before a lock clicked and the doors opened. The three boys stepped forward and the adults followed behind to what looked to Harry as an empty field at least the size of five Quidditch pitches wide and three long lit by a a few lights he couldn't see.

"This is your room?" James asked, his nose wrinkled in confusion.

"You'll see," Scorpius closed his eyes, concentrating, his brow and nose wrinkling.

"Scorpius," Draco said and the small boy opened one eye to look at his father, "why don't you ask the other's what they want to do." Scorpius sighed, his shoulders slumping before turning to the Potter children.

"What do you want to do?" he asked and the boys looked at each other and Scorpius confused. "See dad, they don't know!" he said turning back to Draco.

"All right Scorpius," Draco said, ruffling his son's hair, "you can choose this time and we'll let someone else choose next time." Scorpius grinned at his father before he screwed his eyes shut, his nose crinkled in thought, his tongue sticking out, as the others watched. As they stood there, waiting, the room around them changed, the dark ground turning into a large grassy field, surrounded by trees and a white picket fence, in the distance they could see a small pond. At the children's feet, six hounds appeared, and four comically fat ponies stood, fully tacked and waiting for their riders, their tails swatting at imaginary flies.

"See?" Scorpius said grinning at the others.

"I don't get it," James said, eyeing his surroundings with curiosity.

"It's a fox hunt!" Scorpius said, waving his hand around.

"I don't see a fox," Albus said and at that moment they heard something blowing a raspberry and turned to see a large red fox with it's tongue out before it turned and ran for the trees, making Lily giggle.

"Won't it hurt if we fall?" Albus asked, looking at the ponies wearily.

"No, the ground will soften if for some reason one of you falls," Draco spoke up and Scorpius moved and climbed on the back of a black and white pony, his legs at almost an awkward angle to fit the girth of the horses sides.

"Is it ok dad?" James asked, inching towards the horses, secretly intrigued by the idea.

"Of course son," he said and walked over and placed Lily on the back of a brown horse, and his eyebrows rose as the horse became smaller so it wasn't such a problem to ride and smiled as straps wrapped around her legs and waist to keep her in place. Albus took the remaining black pony, settling after a moment, still feeling a bit weary.

"Come on!" Scorpius cried, turning his horse and riding at a bouncy trot after the fox that was running across the grass, Lily was the first to follow, laughing as they went. Albus pressed his heels to his pony's sides and followed, bouncing on his way and Harry couldn't help but laugh. James looked at his father for another moment before he too turned his horse and followed the others.

"Don't worry Harry, like I said, I've taken all precautions so if they fall or something, they will not be hurt," Draco said, turning to lead the way from the room.

"I believe you," Harry said and followed the other man down the hallway. "Where did that idea come from? I don't think I've ever heard of it before," he commented and Draco sighed.

"Well, it's actually a bit like the Room of Requirements except it follows exactly what they want. I came up with the idea about a year ago when Scorpius had been obviously left out of a birthday party invite. It doesn't make up for the fact that he has no friends, but a lot of times, he can make them up."

"So he can just think of any idea and the room becomes that idea?" Harry asked, avoiding the subject of the Malfoy's popularity, knowing that the Wizarding world still had a bad opinion of them.

"Yes, he just has to think of an idea and the room changes, it's not the best idea, but it keeps him occupied," Draco said, shrugging as they walked into his office, taking a seat behind his desk and Harry sat across from him. This office was done in lighter colors, cream colors on the wall, a light yellow carpet and a white plush couch against the far wall, a cherry colored coffee table in front of it. Draco's chair was a comfortable looking plush chair in front of a large cherry colored desk that matched the coffee table and bookshelves lined the walls near the door and a large window was to the left, where Draco could look out.

"So a fox hunt?" Harry asked once he was seated across from Draco and the other man snorted.

"He got the idea from a Muggle movie, something about a nanny that can fly with an umbrella or something," Draco said, pulling a briefcase onto his desk and pulling out folders.

"Your son has seen '_Mary Poppins'_?" Harry asked incredulously and Draco looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"That's what that blasted show is called," he said rolling his eyes, "he watched it every day for almost a year when he was younger. I hate that show," he muttered to himself.

"I'm surprised that he's seen anything Muggle, honestly, with your family's views on the subject. In fact, he acts nothing like I would expect a Malfoy to," Harry said, watching the other man closely.

"People have a change of heart, Harry," Draco said, looking up at him, his gaze intense before returning to his folders. "I didn't want him growing up the way I did," he finished quietly and Harry blinked, not knowing how to respond to that. "Anyway," Draco said, clearing his throat and pulling out some paperwork, "I've received a list of, well, demands is the only polite way to say it, from Ginny and her solicitor," he said handing a paper to Harry who took it. Harry took a look over it and laughed at the absurdity of her demands.

"Does she really think she'll get these things?" he asked, looking up at Draco who raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously," he replied and Harry shook his head. The first demand was that he returned all of the money he had removed from their accounts and plus some, as 'restitution' for the hardships she had been put through. Second she wanted James and Lily and was graciously willing to let him keep Albus and Harry knew that his second son was not Ginny's favorite, along with a large amount for child support and alimony.

"This amount she is demanding for the children is beyond ridiculous," he said looking up, "especially for two of the kids," he said, again going over the amounts.

"The amount, I believe, is for three children," Draco pointed out, sitting back and folding his hands over his stomach.

"She said I could keep Albus," Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh hell no!" Harry cried, catching on after a few minutes. "There is no way in Hell I am paying for a child that is not mine!"

"She is insisting that it is," Draco said, shrugging a shoulder and Harry growled.

"I want her to prove that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well there are a few ways we can have it tested, there are a few spells, or there are Muggle ways as well, though they are a bit more risky than the spells," Draco said, taking out another piece of paper and handed it over and Harry took it, reading over the options.

"I don't care the risks, I want it proven that it is not my child."

"Both are a bit expensive, they have to be done by specialists," Draco pointed out and Harry glared at him.

"I don't care, I'll pay for the damn thing, I just want her to stop lying about this."

"I was expecting you to say that, she has an appointment Friday at eleven in London." Harry leaned back into his chair and ran a hand over his face, a bit annoyed that the other man had taken the initiative, but grateful that he had taken the initiative.

"Muggle or wizard?" he asked and Draco smiled.

"Both, there is a specialist that will check both ways, just in case."

"How much is this going to cost?" Harry asked warily.

"I've worked out a deal with her and she'll give you a great rate," Draco replied.

"Thanks," Harry said, again looking at the list of Ginny's demands but looked up again when an alarm went off in the room and Draco's head shot up in alarm. He quickly stood up and moved over to a wall where he pushed a small stone on the right and it the whole wall shifted to the left revealing a large map of what Harry realized was the manor. Taking a closer look, the map resembled the Marauders Map, each room was labeled and had dots that showed each person's name, Harry and Draco's were in 'Draco's Den', Albus, James, Lily and Scorpius were in 'Scorpius' Room'.

"What is that?" he asked, standing next to Draco as he reached up and double tapped a room that said 'Narcissa's Room' and it enlarged.

"It's a map," Draco said, distractedly.

"Obviously, it looks a lot like a map I had once," Harry replied watching as Draco double tapped the room again and it shrunk and he continued to search the map.

"The Marauder's Map," Draco replied absentmindedly.

"You know about that?" Harry asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Yes," was all Draco said before he turned from the wall, "Blinky!" he called and a moment later a house elf popped into the room.

"Yes Master Draco," the small creature said, bowing low to him.

"Where is my mother?" he asked and the small creature started shaking.

"She left," was squeaked out and Draco cursed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the other man.

"My mother left her room," Draco said, turning back to the wall and enlarging room by room until he cursed when he reached 'Scorpius' Room', then turned on his heel and left the room. Harry took a closer look at the map an noticed that all of the childrens' names were there but now 'Narcissa' was there as well. He turned as well and followed the other man, wondering at his response. He had heard a lot of things about Narcissa Malfoy over the years, including that she had gone mad, especially after Lucius had died in Azkaban. All anything was known for sure about her was that she disappeared and had not been seen since the day Lucius' death had been announced. To hear that she was now alive and had been hiding in Malfoy Manor was a bit of a shock and with how Draco had responded, he feared for his childrens' safety and followed Draco quickly.

They reached the door to Scorpius' room and Draco quickly threw them open and strode inside, Harry and Blinky following closely behind. The room had changed a bit, the ponies and dogs were still there, all laying down, the fox laying across the back of two of the dogs but now there was a large tree in the middle where the four children and woman were sitting.

"Mother," Draco said, striding forward and the woman looked up and smiled beatifically at him in response.

"Ah Draco, darling, I was wondering when you would join us," she said, patting the space next to her and Harry took a look at the kids an realized that they were all smiling at Narcissa.

"Mother, you know you are to tell me if you want to leave your rooms," Draco said gently, squatting down next to her and she frowned.

"Blinky told me we had guests, why didn't you tell me? I would have ordered a good supper for them," she said, smiling at all four children. "Mr. Potter," she said, looking up and holding out her hand to Harry who took it awkwardly and shook it.

"Mother," Draco said, bringing her attention back to him, "you know the rules," he said sternly and she blinked at him.

"I just wanted to say hello," she said, her voice very small and Draco closed his eyes, feeling guilty.

"I know Mother," he said, laying a hand on her arm.

"She was just telling us stories," James spoke up and Harry turned to him and noticed that he was glaring at Draco.

"What kind of stories?" he asked.

"All about her travels around the world," Lily spoke up.

"Really?" Draco asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, climbing on this knees and crawling over to his grandmothers side, sat down next to her where she put her arm around him. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked up and smiled gently at his son and mother.

"All right, well it's almost time for supper," he said standing and holding out a hand to his mother who took it gracefully and he pulled her to her feet. "Will you be joining us Mother?" he asked, leading the way out of the room, his mother's arm linked through his.

"No," she said quietly, "I'm tired, I think I will take a nap," she said, reaching for Blinky's hand who was standing outside the door.

"All right mother, get some rest," Draco said kissing her cheek and watched as she disappeared down the corridor. Turning, he saw Harry and the four children watching him and he smiled at them. "Are you hungry?"

Later, Harry and Draco sat in a formal sitting room, sipping tea while the children talked and played a game and Harry watched Draco as he stared into the flames roaring in the fireplace.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, knowing he was being blunt, but wasn't sure how else to phrase it. There was a long silence as if Draco were contemplating his answer before taking a sip and took a deep breath.

"She was tortured by..." he paused looking at the children before lowering his voice, "Voldemort and Belatrix for six days before the final battle, and her mind broke," he said, shrugging and Harry blinked.

"Her own sister?" he asked in shock.

"The Black's are known for their madness," the other man said, smiling slightly and Harry thought of his Godfather. "When the final battle was over, and my father was taken away, I hid her here, in hopes of hiding her from the world and damaging her further."

"But she saved me," Harry pointed out and Draco grinned ruefully.

"She has moments of clarity, like today."

"So those moments are rare?"

"Few and far between, it's considered just a good day if she can remember my name."

"I'm sorry," Harry said after a few minutes of awkward silence and Draco laughed bitterly.

"No need to be, I live for those days, but there is a reason I've set up the alarm, she has wandered off before." There was another silence before Harry placed his cup on the coffee table in front of them and stood.

"We should probably get going," he said, calling out to his kids, "thank you," he said, holding out a hand and Draco stood to shake it.

"You're welcome. The meeting tomorrow is set for eleven, don't be late," he said, mock glaring at Harry and Harry laughed.

"I won't," he promised and turned towards where the children were playing.

"Lily, James and Albus, we need to get ready to go," he called and heard all four kids groan and smiled, happy they had become friends.

"Do we have to?" James asked, walking towards his father, the other's following.

"Yes, you have school tomorrow," he said, handing his sons their jackets and put Lily's on her.

"Thank you all for coming, we had a wonderful time," Draco said, smiling at the Potter family and his smile widened as Albus and Scorpius hugged goodbye.

"Thank you Draco," Harry said, again shaking his hand, both holding on a little longer than necessary before Harry turned away, blushing slightly and led his children through the flames, Draco grinning after him.

* * *

**A/N : **Just a quick note, I love Mary Poppins, I have no problem with that movie.


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping his children with Hermione and an awkward, halted conversation with Ron, Harry headed to Draco's office, arriving ten minutes early and was waved in by Draco's secretary.

"Well you're early," Draco's voice said as soon as he walked through the door and he rolled his eyes, "I guess it means something that you beat the Weaslette and her solicitor."

"So glad I could please you," Harry said sarcastically, sitting in one of the chairs but stood as the other man did and followed him out of the room.

"While we're in this meeting, let me do the talking, keep your mouth shut as much as you can, no matter what she says or does," Draco said, ignoring Harry as he led the way to a conference room where a carafe of water and four cups sat waiting. Draco took the seat at the head of the long table with ten chairs around it and Harry took a seat to his left. They waited twenty minutes before Draco started glancing at the clock every few minutes, glaring at the offending machine above the door. At eleven thirty, a portly man with thinning hair and a suit that looked two sized too small walked through the door, breathing heavily and apologizing for being late. Draco stood and held out his hand, Harry following and trying to hide his smirk when Draco looked like he wanted to wipe his hand off after the man let go.

"Edmond Whitberry," the man introduced himself to Harry and he understood the urge to wipe his hand off as his hand was covered in sweat when he pulled it back.

"Harry Potter," he said, sitting once more when the other man did.

"Yes, yes of course," Whitberry said, mopping his brow with a soiled handkerchief before he reached out and poured himself a glass of water, drinking the full glass before reaching again for the carafe. Harry shot a look at Draco but the other man ignored him and looked up again at the clock before turning annoyed eyes to the other solicitor.

"Did Ms. Weasley not come with you?" he asked, his voice cool and collected though Harry could see the annoyed twitch of his eye.

"She's not here?" Whitberry asked, looking around the room as if she were hiding somewhere and turned surprised eyes when he did not find her.

"Obviously," Draco said dryly and Whitberry took another drink and stood up, moving towards the door.

"If you will let me firecall her, I will find out if she is still at home," he said, leaving the room without waiting for a response and Draco snarled. Harry had to wonder what 'home' he was referring to as he knew that she was not at his house, perhaps she was at the Weasley's.

"I can't say that I'm surprised," Draco said, his tone dark and angry, shuffling the papers in front of him, glaring at Harry when he snorted.

"I'd be surprised if you were surprised," the other man said and grinned at him when Draco's glare was turned up a notch.

"Sorry, sorry," Whitberry was back, apologizing as he entered the room once more and took a seat before pouring himself another glass of water and Harry watched as the carafe started refilling on its own.

"Where is she?" Draco asked, his voice was professional again but his eye was still twitching.

"She's on her way, she was still sleeping," Whitberry said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She was still in bed?" he asked and Whitberry turned beady eyes that reminded Harry of his uncle and he tried to suppress his shudder at the image.

"The pregnancy is hard on her," he said and Harry almost believed that he believed that she was having a hard time.

"Really?" he asked, shaking his head, opening his mouth again but a sharp glare from Draco had him snapping his mouth shut

"As long as she will be here soon," Draco broke in.

"She is here," a voice said and they all looked up to see Ginny in the doorway, looking disheveled, wearing wrinkled clothing, her hair was a mess and she was wearing little to no makeup. Whitberry stood and helped her to a seat next to his and she sat down, pulling a cup and the carafe towards her and poured herself a drink, taking a long sip. Harry bit his tongue as he watched her, trying hard not to make a snide comment about her obvious milking of the situation.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized and Harry rolled his eyes, "the baby tends to keep me up at night, "she said, resting her hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"It's all right Ms. Weasley," Whitberry said gently and ignored the other two men who were glaring at them both.

"If we can get started," Draco broke the quiet that had fallen over them, not wanting to watch the two and Ginny glared at him as Whitberry turned back to them.

"Of course," he said, again wiping his brow with the dirty handkerchief, "I understand that Mr. Potter has received Ms. Weasley's list of requirements," the solicitor said and Draco nodded, pulling out his copy of the list.

"Yes," Draco said and leaned against the table, bracing himself, "and you must realize that these demands, or requirements, as you call them are ridiculous." Whitberry spluttered and gaped at the man in front of him as if he had lost his mind, something that Draco took some offense to.

"How exactly are they ridiculous?" Ginny's voice broke in, her eyes narrowed in hatred at Harry and Draco who turned cool eyes to her.

"I have set up a test for you with a mediwitch on Friday to find out the man who is the father of that thing growing in you," he said and glanced at her stomach. Her eyes narrowed and her hand rested over her stomach in a defensive gesture.

"This child is Harry's," she said angrily and Harry scoffed and her eyes switched over to his face and she snarled silently at him.

"Unless you have been stealing my sperm in my sleep," Harry shot out, ignoring Draco's warning glare, "it's highly unlikely that it is mine, considering we haven't had sex in over a year." Whitberry turned to Ginny in shock, obviously unaware of this fact.

"I am curious," Draco spoke up, throwing Harry another dirty look before turning towards the two on the other side of the table, "as to how that child is Harry's if they have not had sex in that long." All three men looked at the lone female at the table and watched as her eyes welled with tears and her lip trembled.

"You don't remember?" she asked, turning pleading eyes to Harry and said man raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Remember what?" he asked and watched as Whitberry handed the Ginny a tissue from somewhere on his person.

"Our anniversary," she said, wiping her eyes, "three months ago, we sent the kids to my parent's house and we celebrated, you got drunk and we spent the night together, the first time in months." Harry thought back to that night, but his memory was fuzzy and seemed to have holes, he remembered being talked into going out with her, feeling guilty that he they hadn't been together for a long time.

"Potter?" Draco asked and Harry turned towards him, noticing Ginny's triumphant smirk.

"I don't know," he said, again trying to remember what had gone on that night and Draco glared fiercely at him.

"So if that is the case, then I believe that her list is not so unreasonable?" Whitberry asked and Ginny's smirk grew in size.

"No," Draco said sharply after staring at Harry for a long moment, turning back to the other solicitor, his eyes cold and hard. "We will still require her to take a paternity test."

"Absolutely not!" Ginny spat and glared at the men across from her and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You would think," he said slowly, "that you would want to have this proven, especially if you want such a large sum of money for a child that may not be Mr. Potter's."

"It is his," she said through clenched teeth and Draco smiled, one that was not kind.

"I will not sit here and take this," she said, standing and making her way towards the door but Draco's voice stopped her.

"You're appointment is at ten a.m. on Friday, if you do not show, we will assume that you are lying to gain money from my client," he said coldly.

"Did you agree to this?" she demanded of her solicitor who spluttered and looked between the woman at the door and the two men at the table.

"If you do not agree to this test, we will have all of your claims thrown out and your children will be turned over to Mr. Potter and you will have little to no access to them," Draco said his voice full of ice. Ginny gave them all a nasty look and crossed her arms across her chest above her baby bump.

"Fine," she said nastily, "but I will expect that he," she said pointing at Harry, "will agree to the terms that I am asking for when I'm proven right."

"We'll see," Draco said not budging an inch and smirked when she gave a short yell and turned and left the room yelling at anyone who got in her way. Both Harry and Draco turned to the solicitor who was sitting there still, blinking in shock.

"I'll make sure that she is there tomorrow," he said standing and following his client as she stalked down the hallway. The room was quiet for a long moment, with Draco staring straight ahead and eventually took a long breath and turned to Harry, his eyes narrowed.

"There is a possibility that the child is yours?" he demanded, his voice low and angry and the other man shrugged.

"I honestly don't remember that night," he said, his brow furrowed in confusion that the night was such a blur.

"Tell me what you do remember," Draco demanded, pulling a piece of paper towards him and a pen out to take notes.

"Like I said before, we had not been together for a long time, she was distant, cold, not that I could say that I was different. After she had Lily things had been strained, she was reluctant to pick her up, and wanted nothing to do with me," Harry said, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, everything leading up to that night was clear. "A week before our anniversary, she came to me, said she wanted to spend the night together, go out, just the two of us. She said she had set it up with her parent's, they were going to watch the kids for us and had the night all planned out." Here he stopped for a moment, trying to gather the foggy memories to himself, or what he could anyway. "We went out to a nice restaurant in France, she kept encouraging me to drink more," he said blinking, thinking back, how strange it had been, especially since he didn't drink heavily any more.

"So she encouraged you to drink, more than usual?" Draco butt in and Harry looked up, nodding his head. "She may have drugged you," the other man muttered to himself and made another note. "How much do you drink on a regular basis?"

"I don't," Harry said, shaking his head, "after the war, I was a wreck, but as soon as James was born, I may have a glass of wine with dinner once in a while, but no more than that." He didn't want to bring up the fact that his drinking had led to pushing Ginny while she was pregnant when she had made him angry and she had fallen, causing her to go into premature labor. She had only a month to go, but James was still premature and sickly and they were told that they were lucky, with how she fell, that they had not lost their oldest son completely. While his wife and son were still in the hospital, he had thrown out every ounce of liquor in the house they had, almost losing his son and wife and been an eye opener and refused to get that drunk again and had kept that promise since, except for that night it seemed.

"Trying to get you drunk," Draco muttered and made a few more notes before looking up. "You said that she had been threatening to leave you for several months, correct?"

"Yes, about six," Harry replied, nodding.

"So why would she seem interested in picking up where you left off?" the other man asked, almost to himself.

"Maybe she wanted to see if we could make it work?" Harry supplied and Draco looked up at him skeptically.

"Or, she realized what she would be losing if she left you and thought this was one way to trap you into giving her more money." At this, Harry flinched, even though he could honestly say that he didn't love Ginny like he should any more, he did care about her and didn't want to think that she was capable of such things. "Did things get better after that night?" Harry thought back, the morning after, he had awoken alone in their bed, his head foggy and limbs heavy, a hot shower helping to take some of the fog away. When he had gone down stairs, he found his children watching television and they told him that Ginny had gone out shopping, and after that night, her shopping trips became more frequent and more extravagant, now that he thought about it. Harry explained that to Draco and the other man made a non-committal noise and returned to his notes, leaving Harry to think of the events leading up to that point and after.

"Well," Draco said, sitting back, "if this child does turn out to be yours, I will have to rethink our strategy, it all hinges on what those tests say."

"Yeah," was all the response Harry could come up with, his stomach tying itself in knots at the thought of this being his child.

"I think we're done here for the day Potter, head home to your kids," Draco said, standing and gathering his papers together before shoving them into his briefcase and Harry followed. "One thing though," he said as they headed towards the door, "Scorpius wants to know when your kids will be coming back to play." Harry paused, Albus had been wondering the same thing, even James had expressed an interest in returning but Harry was reluctant. Draco had been civil and his children had fully enjoyed their time with the younger Malfoy, but he didn't know what to think of the elder. Hermione and Draco had long since put their differences behind them and could say that they were now friends, Ron still loathed the man, but Harry didn't know how to react to the situation. He and Draco had had a fling in fifth year, before the whole thing fell apart, sexual tension and all that, as they tried to rationalize it, but once Harry found out what the other boy had been up to, he felt like a fool and they had never touched on the subject again. He had found himself to be attracted to Draco since their second year, thinking that the abuse was just something he was used to, living with his relatives, and a bad-boy, sometimes whiney, persona and now being this close to him, he found the old attraction coming back and didn't know what to do with it.

"Forget it," Draco said, taking his long silence to mean something different and Harry started at the cold tone in his voice, "I'll just let him know that you are busy or something." With that, Draco turned on his heel and made to go back to his office but Harry's hand on his arm stopped him. Harry could tell by the other man's tone, he was used to giving that horrible excuse to his son for people who didn't want to socialize with the Malfoy's for fear of losing face. The thought of the young boy's crest fallen face, even though he was young, he was smart, and that he probably understood by now, made Harry's stomach clench uncomfortably.

"What about Saturday, around noon?" he asked and Draco looked surprised for a moment before it was masked and a smirk replaced the look.

"Very well," he said, his tone haughty but Harry could hear the gratitude there as well, "the test should take a couple of days to come back, so I don't want to hear from you until Saturday."

"Right, Saturday," Harry said and shook Draco's hand before the man turned and continued towards his office, Harry towards the floo area of the offices, both smiling.

* * *

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as soon as he walked through the fireplace and collapsed into a chair.

"She's claiming that the child is mine," he replied and looked around for Ron but didn't see him, feeling grateful that he didn't have to have this conversation with the other man. When Hermione didn't respond right away, he looked up to see her doing a great impression of a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

"How?" she asked finally, sitting down across from him.

"Says we spent our anniversary night together," Harry said, shrugging, "says I got drunk and we had sex."

"You? Get drunk? Does she know you at all?" Hermione asked, Harry had turned to her for her help when Ginny had ended up in the hospital with James, he couldn't face the Weasley's and so had gone to her.

"Seems not," Harry said and looked up, smiling when they heard the thunder of little feet and six children ran into the room.

"Daddy," James, Lilly and Albus cried, Lilly climbing into his lap and his two boys hugging him around the neck.

"Hey guys," Harry said, kissing them on the head, "ready to go home?" All three children answered in the affirmative and Harry thanked Hermione before whisking them home.

"Did you talk to Mr. Malfoy?" Albus asked later in the evening as they Harry was reading the paper and his children were playing with some of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes new 'child safe' toys, meaning they only burnt off one eyebrow instead of two.

"I did," Harry said, folding down one corner of his paper to look at his children, Albus was standing next to his chair and Lilly was playing with blocks that had to be put together, much like Lego's but formed a pattern. If they were put together wrong, they melted into a florescent goo that stunk up the house for days, George swore they were educational. James was watching her and listening to his dad and brother speak, trying to act like he wasn't.

"And?" Albus demanded and Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"And what?" he asked innocently.

"Dad!" Albus cried and Harry chuckled

"We're going over Saturday," Harry said, flipping the corner back up and grinned to himself when he heard his son's whoop with joy. "You really like Scorpius," Harry observed as he set the paper aside and Albus nodded his head.

"He's nice, and his room is awesome!" James said, smiling at his dad, "can we get one of those?"

"Maybe one day," Harry said, shaking his head as the boys started to talk about what they could turn the room into next. The night only ended when Lilly put the wrong blocks together and they exploded, turning his children and himself several shades of florescent.

* * *

So I'm torn on if the kid is going to be Harry's, if yes, then it's going to open up a lot of story line, but at the same time it will be easier to say no then I don't have to come up with the drama that will bring. But then I want the drama, kinda, because it opens up so many doors and gives me so many opportunities to take it in different directions.

Help! I turn to you readers, what do you think, I mean I will make the ultimate decision in the end of course, I just like input. Thanks!


End file.
